Madly in Love
by phineas81707
Summary: Lyon stands triumphant, the Demon King's power his own at last. Beside him is Eirika, his beautiful wife- the woman he'd risk it all to ensure she lived as happily as she could atop a pile of corpses. Bad ending for Sacred Stones.


Eirika watched her brother fall to the ground with nothing but a dry frown, her Sieglinde marked by his blood. Ephraim spluttered, looking up at his sister one final time. There was no pleading to be found- Ephraim was simply drinking in her appearance one final time before Eirika drove the point of her sword into his chest, hastening his departure. Eirika turned back to Lyon, smiling at the sight of his success. The Dark Stone shone brightly, and the Demon King emerged from Lyon's body. Lyon held the stone forward, grinning maniacally, before pushing it into his chest. Eirika gasped, watching the Demon King be pulled back into Lyon.

 _Traitor!_ The Demon King's voice echoed, the blackness of his return slowly vanishing. Lyon smirked, feeling a fresh Essence flowing within him.

"What did you do, Lyon?" Eirika asked. Lyon smirked.

"I added my own magic to the mix… I hope it worked," Lyon remarked. He pointed at the conflict on the left side of the ruins, and clicked his fingers. Everyone fighting under Ephraim's banner spontaneously fell into a deep slumber. Another click, and the right side suffered the same fate.

"It worked, so it seems. I have the power of the Demon King without that infernal voice in my head," Lyon remarked. Eirika watched her original guards, Hestia and Marla the gorgons, approach Lyon. If there was any doubt as to Lyon's work bearing great fruit, they proceeded to bow before him.

" _Would you like these heroes disposed of, sire?"_ Hestia asked, gesturing towards Tana, L'Arachel, Artur and Lute. Eirika looked at the two princesses. She knew that they considered her friends in the past. Lyon followed her gaze, and smiled.

"They are still alive… would you like to keep them that way, Eirika?" Lyon asked. Eirika looked at Lyon, seeing a kindness beyond that which she expected of the Demon King. In a heartbeat, Eirika knew exactly why Lyon had prepared his gambit against the Demon King.

"...Yes, Lyon," Eirika told him, and Lyon gave the word. The two gorgons disposed of the mages, and slithered over to Ephraim. A Bonewalker approached Lyon next, holding up a black tome. The Sacred Twin Gleipnir.

"...Of course. That used to belong to the Demon King's army back in the era of the Five Heroes. ...Well, I still have Naglfar, so I don't need it. Eirika, darling, would you like to become able to wield it?" Lyon asked. Eirika considered it. She was an adept with the sword, and she still had Sieglinde. But she admitted that, from a young age, she _had_ always been curious about magic. Thanks to Lyon, of course.

"...I'd like that. As long as you teach me some utilitarian magic as well," Eirika requested. Lyon nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"Hestia, Marla. We shall rest here before we get to work wiping out the rest of Magvel's resistance. Help Eirika get her new pets secured," Lyon told the two gorgons, before departing. Eirika watched him go, knowing that he would expect her to join him later on, before the gorgons scooped up her old friends. She looked between their sleeping faces- one who would gladly follow her ideas, and the other who held strong feelings for her. She was confident that, though the two may struggle a little at first, they would eventually accept the small mercy Lyon had allowed them. Especially if she told them how they managed it.

"Lock them in separate cells, right? How long until they come to?" Eirika asked. Marla pressed one of her snake's heads against L'Arachel's neck.

" _Fifteen minutes, my dame,"_ Marla told her.

"Excellent. I shall remain until they awaken and talk with them before I meet Lyon and congratulate him on a job well done," Eirika told them. The gorgons nodded, before turning and heading towards the dungeons where Eirika had once been held.

* * *

Tana woke up with a throbbing headache. She had only a vague memory of what happened before she passed out, but lying on cold stone as she was, she knew she had to jog that memory fast. She looked around vaguely- she was being held in a rather normal cell, some gorgons stood outside her cell, and L'Arachel sat in a cell within her line of sight. Unlike her, L'Arachel was still out. The ominous sound of heels clacking on tile echoed, and Tana instinctively quailed, despite knowing, somewhere within her still-hazy mind, that Eirika was the only person she should expect to make that sound.

"Eirika?" Tana asked.

"You're awake, Tana. Good," Eirika commented, kneeling down to face the woman.

"Eirika…" Tana mumbled. Eirika turned towards L'Arachel, who was beginning to stir. She looked between Eirika and her bars, smirking slightly.

"Good. You're both awake. Now listen, for I do not have all night. Lyon did something clever when he awoke the Demon King's might, unleashing his boundless power while not accepting his personality. My Lyon currently stands as the ruler of all darkness," Eirika told them.

"...So why…" Tana muttered. Eirika giggled.

"Lyon still wants to take over Magvel, at the very least. I am willing to presume this is residual magic in conjunction with his darker side, but I know that Lyon will never do _me_ wrong," Eirika explained, careful to emphasise her meaning.

"...What about us?" L'Arachel asked. Eirika leant down, and gave her hair an affectionate tousle.

"Lyon allowed you two to live as a small gift to me. We can't be letting you roam free and starting a rebellion, but as long as you're under our control, Lyon has no problem with you two continuing to be my friends," Eirika told them. Tana crawled forward.

"Eirika… I can't…" Tana muttered.

"You won't be expected to do Lyon's bidding. Well… maybe some housework, but nothing oppressive. But you will have to accept that there's nothing you can do to stop him… after all, there _is_ nothing you can do," Eirika muttered. Tana looked down, tears in her eyes.

"Lyon's power far outstrips your own, Tana. And he intends to teach me some magic of my own. Tana, if you resist, you'll be killed. Or maybe Lyon will change around your personality a bit, which is probably the same thing to you. I don't want that… you'll try and stay strong for me, right?" Eirika asked. Tana looked into Eirika's earnest eyes. She could almost see her best friend in there. She nodded, her fear of death remaining strong. She strongly suspected that one day, living under Lyon's rule might prove to be too hard for her… that death would seem almost inviting… she shuddered. She didn't want to die like that…

"And you, L'Arachel… I know of your feelings for me. Lyon is my husband, and Lyon deserves all of my love. But if Lyon allows it, I might share some love with you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Eirika asked. L'Arachel nodded, her cheeks blushing in spite of herself. She had been told that romantic attraction would be her undoing. When she had met Eirika, she had dismissed her teachings as tactics to scare her into holding firm to her religious ways. Now… now she was scared there was truth to those words, even if her teachers had never envisaged this situation.

"Good girl… you truly are of peerless beauty. Such a shame there will be so few people left to admire it in the new world…" Eirika murmured, giving her hair some more strokes, before standing to leave.

"King Lyon awaits me. You are permitted to talk between yourselves. Hestia and Marla will be keeping an eye on you tonight," Eirika told them, before she departed, the clacks of her heels echoing behind her. Tana and L'Arachel looked between each other, the knowledge of what they were getting into starting to sink in.

"...I want Ephraim…" Tana mumbled, curling up and crying. Her tears weren't just for Ephraim… she cried for all her friends. Vanessa and Syrene, the ones who taught her to fight… Cormag, the one who gave her her inner strength to hold her identity as the Whitewing… even Innes was giving her a few tears. Deep down, she knew her older brother would always keep her safe, something she felt Lyon would only tend to by the letter. As the crushing reality that she'd never see her friends again- that even Ephraim, the strong, dependable, dashing knight who conquered impossible odds time and time again had finally died- she cried even harder. Later, she resolved to regain her strength, and continue to be a companion for Eirika to the best of her ability.

Tonight, however, she would cry and cry until she no longer could.

L'Arachel watched the bawling Tana as she nervously got to her feet, and made her way to the bedding in the cell. It was coarse and rough, much in line with her expectations, but she felt that she would one day be treated like a princess again. To an extent, of course- though Eirika had avoided the concept, she knew she had none of the power of a princess. Lower than a serving girl would be… they would be slaves, probably. A part of her was even willing to call herself Eirika's pet. A life of luxury under Eirika's protection would not be anywhere near as close to free as her life as a princess had been… but with Eirika by her side, L'Arachel still felt the pride of one. She looked at Tana again. She wanted nothing more than to sit by her side, assure her it would be all right, but the distance of their cells prevented that. L'Arachel's head hit the bed and fell asleep with ease.

Her dreams, however, were far from pleasant.

* * *

L'Arachel and Tana chose not to pay much attention after their awakening. Hestia and Marla, who they rather quickly learned were the gorgons outside their cells, unlocked them, stripped them, washed them, and led them up and out of the temple. Tana gave the large chamber where they lost the battle with Lyon a last, mournful look, knowing the spirit of Ephraim was in there. But she took in a breath, and readied herself. She still had Eirika. Eirika was completely brainwashed by Lyon, but she was willing to overlook that and serve the shadow of her former friend within. She shuddered, realising that Eirika's brainwashing probably started with the same resolve from Eirika about Lyon.

"You miss him, don't you?" L'Arachel whispered. Tana nodded, and L'Arachel threw one of her arms around her. It was a far cry from her beloved betrothed, but Tana would learn to make do. Hestia and Marla helped the pair into a covered carriage, and locked them in. Presumably, they would be travelling far from the Darkling Woods… and when they saw Lyon and Eirika leave and seal the temple behind them, they suspected they wouldn't be returning. Eirika clambered into the carriage with the girls, while Lyon took the reins and set the carriage off. A procession of monsters, including Hestia, Marla, and a horde of deathgoyles, gwyllgis and arch mogalls, followed them. As they left Darkling Woods, L'Arachel watched as a horde of elder baels and wights head in the direction of Morva, her home. She knew a collection of fine mages and her uncle awaited the procession… but she knew that, with Lyon the only human in the army, he must have a plan to lead multiple armies. Somehow, she could tell Rausten would fall.

"Lyon can create the spirits of fallen knights to act as he would leading an army of monsters. With the Demon King's power added to his own, they're only going to get more competent than the ones you fought," Eirika explained. L'Arachel shuddered. Her kingdom was about to die, and here she was, naked and serving as a pet to the ones responsible without even the thought of escape. The silence stretched on, but L'Arachel did not beg for mercy for her kingdom. She knew she was lucky enough to be alive. The most powerful man in the world had promised her to the woman she loved for use as a 'friend'. She could not hope to do anything with her kingdom except grant them the same sort of life she was to have… and knowing how Tana was taking to it, she decided that Rausten would die happier fighting.

She just hoped losing everything in one go like this made it easier for her to adjust to her new life.

"...L'Arachel…" Tana muttered. L'Arachel looked away from the pegasus knight. She couldn't let her see her weakness. Tana was just too ill-equipped to adapt like L'Arachel eventually would. She knew that, if Frelia was in Rausten's place, the girl would lose her cool. She would beg, she would fight. She looked up at Eirika, trying to communicate that to her. Eirika's hand ran through her hair, stroking her like a puppy again. L'Arachel couldn't bring herself to hate her for it- her love for Eirika was just too strong.

* * *

"We're home," Eirika muttered, pulling the two girls from their carriage. Tana and L'Arachel turned, recognising Nadaku soaring above them. It had been unspoken, but the two girls knew they would never be allowed to leave. But the majesty of the castle still, and the happy memories they had of it, stifled that bit of pessimism. Eirika led the two girls into the castle, the ravages of the skirmish with the Grado force hanging around. The girls took one look at the elder bael eating one of the bodies and resolved never to do so again. Eirika climbed the stairs, the two girls following behind slowly and surely. Eirika strode the corridors confidently, and Tana helped L'Arachel do the same, knowing somewhat where Eirika intended to go. When they found Eirika stopped, Tana's hunch was proven right- they were to be kept in the twin's old bedroom.

"...Ephraim!" Tana cried out at last, jumping on Ephraim's bed and wrapping herself in the quilt covers. L'Arachel sat on Eirika's bed, looking at the real thing with some show of worry. Eirika knew that worry was for all three of them in equal amounts.

"No demon shall be allowed to enter this room without my permission," Eirika remarked, before searching her cloak. L'Arachel's eyes widened as she withdrew four leather straps. Her residual magic, otherwise completely useless, could still detect it, and there was strong and/or many enchantments on those strips. One went around her neck, and the other a bedpost on Eirika's old bed. She tapped both with her finger, and the buckle disappeared. Eirika headed over to Tana, and did the same to her.

"Lyon made this enchantment for me. It'll stop you from leaving the castle, 'among other things'. I suppose Lyon will want you to at least keep my castle in order or tend to my whims or something. I think I'll be able to know what charms there are, as well as make my own changes, once I've learned more magic," Eirika told them. L'Arachel nodded. Without the Demon King's direct influence, Lyon was unwilling, if not incapable, of harming Eirika. She trusted that her wellbeing and that of Tana's were linked to that idea- so long as Eirika treasured them, any sort of bodily harm they underwent would count as causing Eirika mental harm.

As for their own mental torment, L'Arachel suspected that letting her witness her home country of Rausten fall said enough. She looked at Tana, who still had the quilt around her, her smile blissful in the embrace of her husband's scent. Perhaps the two would descend into madness here.

* * *

Eirika met Lyon, not in her parent's chambers, but at the dining room. Lyon was watching a feast of meats and vegetables flying about, pointing at one selection or other to change their automated task. He looked up at Eirika, and beamed. Eirika watched the feast continue to be prepared in awe- the Lyon she once knew might've dropped the whole thing upon seeing her enter the room.

"My word, how you've grown," Eirika remarked. Lyon smiled nervously, and a few dishes shuddered. Eirika raised an eyebrow.

"Unlimited demonic power and I _still_ break your concentration?" Eirika asked him teasingly. Lyon chuckled nervously, and began assembling their meal. The various dishes and utensils filed into the sink while some cutlery jumped onto the table, and the chairs moved around to urge the pair into eating side by side. Eirika gladly did so, noticing that Lyon sat such that his arm brushed against her as he ate. Eirika found herself nudging Lyon back using her knife hand, grinning as the boy turned to her.

"...You know, I kinda wonder how different everything would've gone if I took the time from my studies to appreciate the pretty girl in front of me…" Lyon remarked. Eirika sighed.

"It would've been _real_ different, huh? No monsters, no murder…" Eirika remarked, nursing some of the food on her plate.

"I prefer it this way. No real responsibilities… right now, all I want to do is stay here and teach you magic, and there's nothing stopping me," Lyon told her, pulling his own fork up to feed her a slice of his meat.

"Hard to argue with that, yeah. Though there is something about the old castle life I kinda… miss. Help me on this one… it's the…" Eirika muttered, dropping her knife and fork. Lyon scrunched up his own eyebrows trying to help her.

"...You were never in Gormlaithe for long, you never saw the way our castle worked. Maybe Nadaku was nicer…" Lyon remarked, holding up another bite for Eirika. She turned it down, pushing the plate forward.

"It'll come to me. So can we get to learning magic?" Eirika asked. Lyon chuckled.

"Somebody's eager. What about dinner?" Lyon asked. Eirika shrugged.

"Not hungry, too excited. We'll give it to the girls," Eirika told him.

"Eirika, darling, you don't have to save food for them. One of the enchantments allows them to go without food if necessary," Lyon told her. Eirika giggled.

"Doesn't mean they can't still eat. Besides, I couldn't eat another bite…" Eirika told him.

"But… but you didn't eat that much today, let alone on that plate…" Lyon muttered. Eirika's eyes widened.

"Honey, your food was wonderful. I am really full..." Eirika told him, honestly somewhat nervous. Lyon brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Very well. I'm worried about that, but to be honest, I'm just as excited to teach you as you are to learn. Shall we?" Lyon asked. Eirika nodded. Lyon scooped her up, and Eirika nuzzled into him as he carried her up the stairs. The dishes, on the other hand, were telekinetically following them.


End file.
